1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile station, a base station and a communication method, and more particularly to a mobile station, a base station and a communication method designed so that the mobile station can receive a signal based on a TDD method (e.g. a CDMA-TDD method) by receiving a signal based on a FDD method (e.g. a CDMA-FDD method) to acquire information of the signal based on the TDD method in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now there has not been any case that a plurality of radio interfaces are used in one system.
On the other hand, CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) methods for use in mobile communication or the like include, for example, the CDMA-FDD (Frequency Division Duplex) method and the CDMA-TDD (Time Division Duplex) method, as discussed in the IMT-2000.